Amber and Ruby
by chaomi
Summary: Formerly "Brother". One-shot/drabble collection featuring Himegami and Nagi. Most set in Pre-Hayate no Gotoku. Anime verse
1. Brother

**Brother**

By Chaomi

**Disclaimer applied.**

It was the end of the Christmas and a certain blonde heiress sat on her desk chair, her brows furrowed, tongue sticking out of her mouth, and her eyes glued to her task at hand with abundant determination.

The cold wind from her open window didn't break the girl's concentration instead it fueled her to keep going…it is almost finished…

A sudden knock broke her working spell and the girl hurriedly stuffed her things on the drawers and loudly and snottily shouted, "Open!"

A boy slowly opened the door and peered unseeingly inside the room. His eyes strayed from the open window towards the girl sitting quite comfortably on her chair.

"What were you doing?" the boy's tone accusing. He entered the room fully and sat on the girl's bed without permission.

"Arg. I don't 'av to answer to you! I wasn't doing anything…just sitting." The girl pouted petulantly. She jumped from her chair and pointed at the boy. "And you…why are you here?"

"It's my job." He answered blandly and rolled his eyes.

Thinking of an appropriate retort and coming up with nothing, the girl glared. "I don't need you…I am per-per-fect-ly fine on my own!" She grimaced for she had bit her tongue pronouncing "perfectly".

The boy saw this and shook his head. Shrugging, the boy stood from the bed and went to the window. He closed it and mockingly turned to the girl and said, "Yep. Perfectly", emphasizing the second word.

"I do that on purpose! I like cold air! And I was waiting for the snow, you bad, bad! A-choo!"

"You're welcome", came the boy's response.

"I was not saying thank you! At-choo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Settle down and go to bed. I'll call Maria-san to check up on you. Your fat cheeks are red and you looked like Rodolf the Red-nose Reindeer."

"I-I-I'm not fat and Maria said that I'm cute!" The girl sniffled. Her nose really looked like Rodolf's.

The boy just shrugged and went to the girl touching her forehead and checking her temperature.

"Just a cold…" and from his usual cold monotone, his voice suddenly emanated warmth. "Go to bed, Nagi. I mean it." He flicked the girl's forehead gently and took her little hands in his and tucked her in the bed.

The boy was about to leave the room when the girl's voice stopped him.

"Wait…there…" her finger pointing on her desk drawer "in the drawer…I made it for you…"

The boy went to the girl's drawer and opened it. Retrieving a sketchpad, he looked curiously at the girl.

"Happy Christmas, Aka!" The girl beamed, her pearly whites showing, a big contrast to her already sickly color but in the boy's mind he agreed to Maria that indeed, their mistress is cute.

"I hope you like it…" She started shyly watching the boy flipping the sketchpad. "I really made it just for you, Aka. Its title is "Red Brother Hero*" because you are like my big brother that always beats bad bad people for me!"

"…."

"Isumi read it and she said that it's the best and-"

"….."

"I should make more!-"

"..."

After a minute of Nagi's nonstop narration of the creation of Red Brother Hero

"So, what do you think, Aka-nii?" (beam)

"What crap is this?" the boy muttered to himself. His usually emotionless face scrunched in absolute confusion. That comment was not meant for Nagi to hear, nevertheless, she heard it. Smile gone from her face, she was the picture of a woman hell hath scorned.

The boy was busy trying to understand the work, unaware of the building anger from the girl of his comment. He was completely caught off-guard when a pillow nailed him on his head…hard.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Get out!"

"Nagi?"

"I said get out! I wanna sleep."

"Alright…" Thinking it was just one of Nagi's infamous tantrums, Himegami was about to leave when again, Nagi's voice stopped him but unlike the first: shy Nagi, she was back to her snobbish self.

"Leave my sketchpad."

The boy did what the girl said and returned the sketchpad inside the drawer and with a last shrug, the boy left the girl's room.

Inside the room, Nagi pulled the comforter until her nose and mouth were hidden. She grumbled and cursed the boy in her head.

"Stupid Himegami"

Rolling agitatedly and sniffling on her bed, Nagi felt a budge. She sat up and looked under her comforter. There, she saw a doll that looked a bit like her. Taking the doll and looking at it with big shining eyes, she scanned the mini replica and her eyes stared at the stitch on the hem of the doll's frilly blouse. Happy Christmas chibi Nagi.

"Stupid Aka…"

**Author's note:**

Chibi- little, small

Baka- idiot, stupid

Aka-nii- Brother Aka

Aka- red (in this story, Aka is Nagi's nickname for Akane Himegami)

*Red Brother Hero- yes, a very lame title for a manga (that Nagi made here). It was supposed to be Kamen Aniki Aka but I dunno…I only know a little Japanese so I disregarded the idea.

The redundancy of the words "girl" and "boy" made my head ache but I blame myself for my very limited vocabulary.

This is a pre-Hayate no Gotoku story focusing on Hime and Nagi because, yeah, I'm a crack shipper. Nagi here is around 5-6 years old and Hime…hm…I'm clueless of their age difference! This is a brother-sister relationship fic for Nagi and Hime.

Love it? Hate it? Suck-ish? Leave me a comment.


	2. Preferably Lukewarm

**Preferably Lukewarm**

**Summary: **Seven years old Nagi escapes from Himegami.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. It belongs to its respective owners, which obviously isn't me…

A girl not more than seven years old ran as fast as she could to escape from her butler. She ran and ran until she reached the park. The little blonde girl saw a park bench beside vending machines and sat on it.

She panted, clutching tightly the teddy bear that she had with her.

"Himegami, you moron…" Tears sidling her eyes, little Nagi glared at the vending machines, remembering her earlier demands to her butler.

"_Himegami, Himegami. Take me home. I hate it here." She glared at her butler's back. _

_Himegami remained unmoving from the hotel's balcony's edge and eerily looked up at the sky. Nagi thought that Himegami didn't hear her so she repeated her demands only for her butler to turn his head and say,_

"_Unfortunately Nagi, I'm waiting for the UFOs to appear tonight. Your grandfather told me that they'll be here later." And he resumed his sky watching, completely ignoring the seething blonde._

Little Nagi seethed. Himegami is such a moron to fall for anything her grandfather says. Nagi bets that if her grandfather told the fool to collect the seven dragon ba** to save the world, Himegami would jump right in it!

"Stupid…stupid…" She repeated this like a chant until she felt herself becoming thirsty. "I'm thirsty" Nagi said out loud.

Suddenly, she felt something warm pressed on her cheeks. Startled, little Nagi looked up only to see Himegami's eyes staring at her. She averted her gaze to the can still pressed on her cheek. She took it and she asked her butler whom had taken a seat beside her.

"Where? What is this, Himegami?"

The red-haired teen shrugged and pointed at the vending machines. "Warm…"

"This is called _warm_?" the blonde asked for confirmation.

Himegami nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you for the _warm,_ Himegami." The little girl muttered joining her butler in looking up the sky.

**Author's note: **Well, it's been bugging me where Nagi got that "warm" thing from the anime. Anyways, I used it for my Nagi x Himegami brother-sister fan fiction! Yay!


	3. Dressed up Doll

**Dressed-up Doll**

**Summary: **Nagi wants a new doll, Hime can't refuse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.

The blonde heiress stared blankly at her grandfather's birthday presents. They're truly masterpieces that only the rich can afford but because they're from _her grandfather_, Nagi ignored them.

The little seven-years old resumed her scrawling and grumpily shooed the SP who had placed the gifts on her bed. "Stupid grandfather…instead of visiting her only beloved blood relative on her special day, he's busy on a business trip God knows where…"

Nagi slammed her pencil on the desk and stood up loudly. The chair's legs screeched against the ground. She walked purposely to her bed and snatched one of her grandpa's gifts. It was an antique life-sized porcelain doll wearing a bright red kimono. Little Nagi dwarfed compared to the doll's size and this fact made the blonde heiress pissed.

"What a stupid gift…it's too heavy." She muttered angrily. Her grandfather gave her two life-sized dolls and a package of assorted girly clothes for them: kimono, sailor uniform, nurse outfit, and etcetera.

Nagi frowned as she stared at the different articles of clothing. "Perverted grandpa." The blonde girl put the dolls back on their respective boxes and set them aside, leaving only the clothes on her bed. She perused them, going over to her full-body mirror, making different kinds of poses.

"They are too big for me." She passively commented. Just then, Nagi heard a knock from her door. Surprised, she hurriedly tried to hide the clothes from her bed but too late, the door opened and in came her butler.

"Himegami!" Nagi shouted embarrassed. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Bed time." The apathetic reply came from the red-haired teen who, approached Nagi and took the clothes from her bed and put them in the package neatly. "Maria-san said that she'll be right here any moment after she tidy things up downstairs."

"Oh." Nagi stared at Himegami whom was folding one of the dolls' clothes, for a minute or so and went beside him, looking like she was expecting something. She remained rooted on her spot, not making any sound.

The Sanzenin butler sighed and asked, sounding a bit exasperated, "What, Nagi?"

Nagi looked crestfallen and averted her gaze on the floor. "Himegami…did you forget about my birthday?"

The red-haired butler was confused. Of course, he didn't forget his masters' birthday. As a matter of fact, he was the one who prepared for the celebration, organizing the special event down to the most trivial of things. "Of course not, Nagi. I'm sure that I greeted you first thing this morning."

The blonde pouted and shook her head, swaying her twin pigtails. "Not that. Not that, Himegami. My gift! My birthday gift from you!"

Himegami chuckled although it was still monotone. "I gave you a shoujo manga for your reference. Remember?"

"But I want another gift!"

He lifted his brow sardonically, his eyes boring into his master's. "What gift?"

Suddenly, the little blonde heiress smiled happily, her face the perfect image of innocence although the aura around her was anything but that. "A new doll!"

"A new doll?" Himegami repeated.

"Yep! " Little Nagi's smile turned into a vicious grin. "A new doll!"

After tidying things up downstairs, a tired Maria walked to her little charge's room. Her eyes almost closing because of the exhaustion of the day, she opened the door to Nagi's room with the intention of immediately tucking in the little blonde and then, drifting to dreamland.

"Hi, you two." Maria greeted the two occupants of the room, her vision a bit blurry. She passed them and went straight to the bed.

"Hi Maria!"

"Hi Maria-san."

The two greeted back, one with a giggly voice the other a monotone.

Just then, something clicked inside Maria's mind and the processing power of her mega-brain started functioning again.

"Himegami-kun…what are you wearing?" Maria exclaimed, her eyes now wide open.

"It's for Nagi's birthday." Himegami shrugged nonchalantly, his hands on his waist. He stood with dignity and grace donning a gothic Lolita dress. Little Nagi sparkled while looking at her butler with abundant adoration.

"Grandfather's dollies are nothing compared to my new doll!"

**Author's note: **Himegami looked too much like a girl, don't you think? (The gothic kind?) I can't resist. Bet he's the first victim to Nagi's thirst for cosplaying dudes with dudette clothing, other than the poor Hayate! Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Eye for an Eye

**Eye for an Eye**

**Summary: **Nagi is always being abducted by bad men. Himegami teaches them his new policy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.

Nagi sobbed. She was inside a warehouse full of bad men. Earlier that day, she was in her school and some of her SP was around to protect her, as substitute to her butler whom his grandfather had called. But the group of thugs, who were after the Sanzenin riches barged into the school, overpowered her SPs through sheer number and took her with them.

She sat on the corner, leaning her petite body on a wooden crate. She could hear the merriment of her captors, which made the blonde shiver in fear. She silently prayed for her safety and for her butler to show up and save her.

Suddenly, an explosion caught everyone's attention. Every baddies in the room became alert and took their weapons out, looking at the debris of the broken wall. Amidst the dust, a shadow silhouette can be seen walking towards them.

When the dust cleared, an angry prepubescent red hair boy stood.

"What the heck?" One of Nagi's abductors sneered. "They sent a little boy here! Are they mocking us?"

Nagi tearily stared at her butler and smiled behind the cloth covering her mouth.

"An eye for an eye…" The red haired boy began, his eyes eerily looking at every single bad guy in the room. "That's my beauty." He finished and before any of them can register what the boy said, he moved in lightning speed and knocked everyone down without breaking a sweat.

"Didn't even use my ultimate attack…" He muttered, almost sadly, his face deadpanned.

He went to his master and removed the cloth from Nagi's mouth.

"Himegami!"

"That's my new policy, Nagi."

Himegami took the happy Nagi home that day, the little blonde not knowing the future implication of her butler's new policy.

**Author's note: **"An eye for an eye" gotta love how anime Himegami said that to Nagi after smacking her head in retaliation of Nagi smacking his head. Oh! Love these two's tandem, reminds of me and my siblings. In this story, Nagi is around 4-5 years old.


	5. Teddy Hugs

**Teddy Hugs**

**Summary: **Maria is on a maid seminar, Tama is out in the vet, Klaus is with Tama and it's nighttime in the Sanzenin house…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. Got it?

It's too eerily quiet…

And also pitch dark…

Only the moon giving its light, though it's not enough to console her completely from the shadows…seeing the color of red reminded her of the afternoon sunlight behind closed lids, the camp fire in the summers, the flaming fireplaces in the winter, and her butler's fiery red locks.

Connected to those locks, she could see his peaceful face as he slept beside her; she smiled and knew everything will be alright. She felt safe and calm and finally closed her eyes, drifted to sleep and hugged her proxy teddy for that night.

**Word Count: **100

**Author's note: **Just something I had to do…*yawn* Maybe I'll expand this someday…or maybe not.

I have an idea of Nagi comparing her former butler to her current butler…in term of colors. Red versus Blue…although, I'm not sure if it'll turn out well, hopefully, it'll be legible. X.X Cheers on Himegami and Nagi!


	6. Locks and Tresses

**Locks and Tresses**

**Summary: **There's a phase in a young girl's life when she obsesses over hair, unfortunately for Himegami, it wasn't Nagi's hair.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. It belongs to its respective owners, not me. If I did, there'll be more Himegami screen time.

Nagi sat in front the huge LCD in her entertainment room, watching women sporting different clothes and hairstyles. The little girl accidentally found the fashion channel while browsing for some anime to occupy her time.

The scene in the television changed into the preparation of the show, make-up applied, hairs styled and the models interviewed. Nagi consciously touched her twin pigtails and frowned thoughtfully.

Then, she heard the opening of the room's door and looked at her red-haired butler who was pushing a cart inside, filled with delicious treats for her afternoon snack.

"Hey Himegami." Nagi called out, getting closer to the boy. "What do you think about my hair?" She grinned expectantly and twirled around, making her twin pigtails bounced.

Himegami stared impassively for a moment, turned away from his master and made his way to the door. "I'll call Maria-san"

"No!" Nagi blocked his path, arms outstretched to the sides. Her face resembled a tomato. "Don't call Maria! I'm asking you, not Maria. So give me an honest answer, ok? What do you see?"

Himegami's face showed a sort of slight enlightenment although; it still remained as blank as ever. "Nagi, your hair is…yellow." And then, a far-away look, "…like bananas…"

"Not that! Stupid Himegami!" The little girl exclaimed, shaking her fist in the air in anger. "I mean…is it nice?"

The red-haired butler blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend his master's thought process. "Yes." He answered carefully, awaiting any reactions from the little time bomb before him.

Pleased with her butler's reply, Nagi beamed merrily. "Really?" She giggled and then, an idea started formulating in her head. "But I wonder if I look nice in other hair styles…hey, Himegami. Help me, ok?"

Himegami nodded, not knowing what he got himself into.

"Give me a hairbrush."

The butler suddenly pulled a hairbrush from his uniform and gave it to the little girl. Being a Sanzenin butler, Himegami was taught to think ahead of his master and that was the reason why he was walking around with a hairbrush inside his uniform.

Nagi put her index finger on the corner of her mouth pondering. "Um…sit here." She pointed on the spot in front her. The red-haired boy readily complied, still unsuspecting with the little girl's intentions.

Out of a sudden, the hairbrush was on the red-hair's locks, combing it down. "Nagi." Himegami said nonplussed.

"I want to know if I look good with other hairstyles but I don't want to mess with my hair. Maria did her best to make it symmetric. So, don't move, okay? Pleeeaassseee…" The little girl gave her best puppy dog eyes to her butler. Unfortunately, said butler was immune to her charm and was about to stand up. Panicked, Nagi blurted out her ace.

"I know where the aliens are! Grandpa told me! And I'll tell you if you do this favor for me, Himegami!"

Himegami stared at his master, his face remained blank but the atmosphere around him glittered. He closed his eyes considering and said in a monotone. "I concur, Nagi. You can do whatever you want to me, provided; do not forget about our bargain."

Nagi sweat dropped. _I'll think about it later…_She thought absent-mindedly and began to work her magic on her butler.

After an hour of grueling hair styling, the little blonde heiress was exhausted. In the end, she decided to keep her twin pigtails. They're what suited her best, in her opinion. She sat beside the red-haired teen and gazed at his impassive face. "I'll keep my hairstyle, Himegami!" Nagi informed chirpily and handed a handheld mirror to her companion.

"Take a look. That's my last creation!"

Himegami took the mirror and stared at his reflection. His hair was wild, as always, but his long sideburns were neatly French braided by his master, framing his visage nicely. Nagi waited for her butler's reaction, knowing that the hairstyle be rejected like the other ones. But she wasn't expecting for the slight upward tilt of Himegami's mouth, nor what he spoke next.

"I'm keeping it, Nagi."

**Author's note: **-boinks- Himegami's hairstyle is the one in the anime. In my mind, Nagi gave that hairstyle to him. Kind of sweet in my opinion. Hope the readers enjoyed it.


	7. Favorite Fruit

**Favorite Fruit**

**Summary**: Himegami likes bananas…Nagi hates it?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the following copyrighted stuff mentioned in this story.

**Timeline: **during Hayate no Gotoku, Anime verse

It's a sunny day in the Sanzenin estate and Nagi sat in front of her new Play station 3 platform, playing the latest Final Fantasy game. She was so caught up with the game that she didn't notice her blue-haired butler and brunette maid enter the room.

"Nagi…" Maria, the Sanzenin maid and Nagi's mother figure, called…following her is Hayate who was pushing a cart in the room.

"Hm?" the blonde heiress answered absent-minded.

"Lunch is ready, milady." Hayate said, moving forward and magically procuring a table out of nowhere and fine-looking chairs, because he's an awesome butler! He laid different food on top of it, took the chair out and offered it to his master. "Milady…"

"Yes, Hayate."

Nagi smiled, awed at her butler's awesomeness. She tossed the game controller and sat on the offered chair. She blushed appreciatively when Hayate pushed the chair gently back in the table and put a napkin on her lap.

"So, what's my lunch for today, Maria?" The blonde grinned at the brunette and Maria shook her head and gave Nagi a gentle smile. "I didn't cook your lunch today, Nagi. Hayate wanted to do it so I let him."

"Really?" This statement only made the blonde's grin bigger. She was suddenly off to fantasy land of a blushing Hayate donning a French maid outfit, a pink apron and a big pink bow behind.

"Hayate did his best to make lunch for you Nagi. His cooking is very good."

Maria stated and sweat dropped already thinking what her little charge was thinking. Hayate, being oblivious to the little girl's feelings, sparkled from the maid's compliment. Ignited from it, he started explaining the variety of courses he served.

"As everyone say a healthy mind needs a healthy body, now that milady is attending school again." '_Though not regularly…' _"I specially prepared a balanced diet for you, milady."

Hayate was talking and pointing out to the dishes but Nagi remained daze, not really listening but only looking at her butler.

"…and for the fruit, people believe that banana is the king of all fruits! So I chose the best bananas in the market and now serve it to you, milady." The blue haired butler finished, his background sparkling.

'_Banana…'_

Nagi snapped out of her fantasizing upon hearing that word. Her face suddenly became blank.

Maria and Hayate noticed the young blonde's change and blinked a couple of times confused.

"Nagi?"

"Milady?"

"_What your favorite color, Hime?" The little blonde slurred a bit in her words but she successfully caught her butler's attention and it seemed to her that he understood what she asked. In her hands were her crayons- red, blue and yellow._

"_Yellow…" he replied, sitting on the window's ledge and looking down._

"_Why yellow?" she asked curious, dropping her crayons to the floor where they landed on her color book._

"_Because yellow is the color of bananas…" _

"_Oh…you like bananas?"_

_The little girl moved closer to her window and put her hands forward, wanting to be carried. Her butler complied and put her on his lap._

"_Yes. I like bananas. Banana is the king of all fruits and I will be the best butler in the world! Best is for the best…so I like it!" He explained enthusiastically, a contradiction to his future self._

"_If I be the best, Hime like me?" The girl tilted her head cutely. _

_The red-haired butler trainee only chuckled and gently patted the little blonde's head. "I already like Nagi. She doesn't need to be the best because for Hime, Nagi is the best. And Nagi reminds me of bananas! What's your favorite color, Nagi?"_

_Little Nagi put her tiny finger on her mouth pondering. "Red…I like red, Hime!"_

"_Oh…and why is that?"_

Nagi pouted childishly and crossed her arms. "Hayate…I want apples."

Hayate and Maria exchanged glances.

"Right away, milady!" Hayate hurried outside while Maria stayed in the room and stared at the frowning blonde who took a banana, peeled and ate it.

**Author's note: **Yes! I made an out-of-character Himegami! I want to believe that he's not as impassive as he is when he was young. Some events in his life might have altered the warm character I made of him here! *teary eyes* And Nagi in the italic flash back is very, very, as in very young. Maybe around three years old…more or less…


	8. Alien Watching

**Alien Watching**

**Summary: **Himegami, Nagi and alien watching.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hayate no Gotoku.

A couple of days after the hair fiasco wherein Himegami kept the hairstyle Nagi gave him. It made the little blonde girl overjoyed but when asked why he kept it, his weird answer made Nagi's smile turn into a confused frown.

"The probability of my encounter with the beings from outside our atmospheric realm will likely increase due to my change of hairstyle and it will also catch their attention easily because the static-kinetic ratio of the flow of currents in my body is amplified by the aero-dynamics of such hairstyle. And lastly, it fits the shape of my face well, don't you think?" Himegami finished his explanation, a finger pointing to his sideburns in French braids and an elusive proud gleam in his eyes. Nagi barely understood what her butler said, she could only nod her head dumbfounded.

"Where did you read all of those junk, Himegami?" She asked rudely because of her utter confusion to the red-hair's thought process which irritated her greatly. The boy shrugged noncommittally and replied without embarrassment or hesitation. "Internet"

"Oh…and where are you taking me?" Nagi asked finally. Upon waking up that day snuggling her little pet tiger, Tama, she found her butler tidying and organizing her things in her room. Without losing a beat, Himegami told her that her bath was ready and breakfast was served in the dining room where Maria was.

Afterwards, he took her hand and dragged her along with him to God knows where they're going…''Well?" "The bargain…you're taking me to the place where the aliens are." His voice was a monotone but being with Himegami for a long time, Nagi could pick up the underlying excitement in it.

"But should this be the other way around? Me leading you instead of you leading me?" Himegami just shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, still dragging the heiress around.

Nagi panicked inwardly…_uh-oh…_she willed her mind to think up of a plan to appease her butler and coming out of the whole fiasco unscathed and a tiny part of her, overwhelmed most of the time by her stubborn side, did not want to disappoint.

Nagi frantically looked left and right. They were now passing the huge lake/pond in the Sanzenin estate and the little blonde heiress was suddenly struck by an idea. "We're here, Himegami!" She announced loudly, hoping to control the tense timbre of her voice.

"Here?" The red haired combat butler scanned the area, as if expecting the extra-terrestrials to jump out of the bushes or waters and shout, _Surprise._

"Yep…but, it's still day time so they're not here yet…" Nagi paused and then continued haughtily. "They only come out at spring nights so let's go back to the mansion, Himegami."

Himegami stared at the Nagi's eyes unblinking and said deadpan. "Let's stay here until the aliens come, Nagi. I'll bring your lunch and dinner here." He sat on the bench beside the lake/pond, also yielding the blonde heiress to do the same.

Nagi was ready to throw one of her infamous temper tantrums but the unnerving stare from her butler kept her mouth shut. Determined, resolute, fierce, fiery and a bit of bottled excitement…it was enough to scare the little Sanzenin to silence.

For the rest of the day, the two stayed there waiting for dusk to fall but true to his duty as a butler and true to her duty as the master, Nagi demanded from the trivial to the most heinous tasks for Himegami to do.

Just after the sun set and the moon appeared on its place, Nagi sat comfortably on her cushioned chair and focused on defeating the 5th boss of her game, the controller on her hands vibrating due to the continuous magic spells she unleashed on the villain. Himegami remained quiet and static; his eyes staring as if unseeing on the great expanse of the lake/pond.

Sighing inwardly, Nagi took the remote control and turned the giant LCD off, her attention to her red haired butler. Just as she was about to ask her butler something, she saw a tiny bit of green light. Nagi grinned impish and mentally held her hands together in a praying pose. _Here goes nothing…_

"Hey Himegami! Did you see that?" She exclaimed with false alarm tone.

"Where?" Even though, everything about him was in controlled nonchalance, Nagi noted the slight change in his pitch.

"There." Nagi giggled, a bit evilly, and pointed on the strange glows, as if flowing upwards towards the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight and Nagi almost forgot the next part of her plan but the distant sound of crickets brought her back to her senses. "They're electric signals from the aliens sleeping beneath the lake of the Sanzenin estate, grandfather told me."

_Yes! _ Nagi had executed her plan perfectly. Technically, she promised to take her butler to where the aliens are, not to really _see _said aliens, right? So, if she said that they, the aliens, are underwater, she still did the part of her bargain and little Nagi doubted her butler will dive just to see them. It looked deep.

She swallowed nervously and chanced a glance at Himegami, just to see her red-haired butler smiling. Well, a slight upward tilt of his lips and the smile even reach his eyes. Nagi grinned.

Thank the heavens, she's unharmed!

Or Not…

The little blonde heiress clutched her head painfully, pouting and glaring daggers at Himegami.

"Even I know what _fire flies _are Nagi."

**Author's note: **I think my writing style is getting rusty…again. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Just a bit of bonding for Hime and Nagi. Awww…fire flies *hotaru!* watching! Too bad for Hime, it wasn't the aliens. Hm, gives me a crack idea. *lol* Hime hugging Yoda! Arg… I think I broke my spleen!

Click-y the next button, my muse out of a sudden came out from my laundry basket and glomped me! Sadly my muse turned out to be the evil cold, stuffy noses and all. Double update.


	9. Quest

**Quest**

**Summary: **Himegami chose his quest over his master.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hayate no Gotoku.

Two figures stood on the grassland outside the main mansion of the Sanzenin family. An old man, his arms behind his back and a serious expression on his visage while the other, a red haired teenager, hands in his pocket, face blank.

"Save the world, Himegami. Save Nagi." Mikado Sanzenin said solemnly and then, he walked away leaving the young man to his own thoughts.

Himegami tried to process everything that was told to him. His detached mask broken, he hid his eyes behind his unruly red bangs.

Inside the main mansion, the little blonde heiress scowled at everything that her eyes landed on. She hated this place and most of all, she hated its owner. She lazily leaned her head on the comfy sofa and wondered where her grandfather took her butler. Once the airship arrived, the old man requested an audience from Himegami and left Nagi pouting and Maria trying to placate the little blonde's sour mood. Maria hurried to the kitchens to help prepare for the household's meal.

The opening of the door woke Nagi out of her reverie and saw Himegami walking in and leaning on the wall beside the door. She noticed his tense posture but disregarded it as one of his strange quirks.

"Himegami, what did the old man want?" Nagi asked, a fierce frown appearing on her chubby face when silence met her query. The little blonde bit her lips testily and glared. "What did he say?"

The red haired butler looked at his master's rigid countenance and noted the quiet voice she used to ask her last question.

"I need to leave, Nagi." _I must…_the words were left unspoken.

"Where?" Nagi met her butler's blank eyes, searching.

"I don't know." His stare elsewhere.

Seething, the blonde girl clenched her fists, almost painfully; she shouted as much as her tiny lungs can muster. She didn't care; let the old man hear her displeasure. "What do you mean you don't know? Or is it you can't tell me? What did he say? Did he _poison _your mind too? Don't listen to that old man's ramblings…Hime!"

Himegami remained stoic and unfeeling.

"Himegami…Hime…A-Aka…ne." Nagi called, imploring, tears suddenly cascading like rivulets. The girl felt a bit silly and repeatedly tried to stop the flow.

The red haired butler stalked to his master and stood in front of her. Nagi looked up and glared halfheartedly.

Himegami brought his knuckles on Nagi's head gently and said softly, barely heard. "Goodbye, Nagi."

The Sanzenin heiress placed her hands on her head, never looking at the retreating back of her butler. "That hurt, you moron. Y-"her breath hitched. "You're fired."

Outside, Mikado Sanzenin, head of the Sanzenin family, closed his eyes and quietly whispered to the winds.

"Save the world. Save Nagi."

**Author's note: **So what do you think? Passable for my try on HimeNagi *light* drama? I want to imagine that this situation, if not exact, is what happened; even though I still love the "Anime" reason that Hime got fired for hitting Nagi. Hilarious! XD

**Omake:**

"Save the world. Save Nagi. Save Hayate no Gotoku. You need to leave so that Ayasaki Hayate can take over your combat butler job! I can see the future, damn!" The wind carried the Sanzenin head's insane laughter. Somewhere, a blue haired teen riding a bicycle, shivered violently, crashed and tumbled down a subway.


End file.
